The use of digital computer technology allows images to be easily created. Video cameras or scanners may be used to capture an image to a computer. Image creation software allows easy origination of images, as well as modification of existing images. An image that is digitally captured may be printed by a computer driven printer, including desktop size ink jet printers that will print in multiple colors.
Digital technology allows mass customization of objects. High volumes of articles may be imaged (“mass”), with each article potentially having a different image (“customization”).
Desktop printers for use in printing color images on paper with inkjet inks comprising soluble dyes that are not heat activatable yields less than optimal results when used with heat activatable inks such as sublimation dyes. There is a need for a digital customizer and method that is specifically designed for use with heat activatable inks such as sublimation dyes.